A Valentine's Day Story
by Passion's Grace
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! But what happens when a very important valentine is taken and given to the wrong person?
1. Chapter 1

_This is taking place right where anime left off and such. So refer to anime. Not the manga._

_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything._

**Gakuen Alice: A Valentine's Day Story**

**Chapter 1: A Special Holiday!**

Mikan was about to fall asleep, her fist under her chin trying to keep her awake and alert. She couldn't help dozing off now and then because she stayed up late the night before finishing her homework she had gotten a late start on. Her brown hair was in two messy pigtails this morning, and her green eyes looked a cloudier color with slight bags underneath. _Stupid Hotaru, taking me to Central Town to get ice cream, and then making __**me**__ pay for it. How mean of her. And then I didn't start homework 'til late because of her. Of course she was already done. Ugh, Hotaru. Why are you so mean to me sometimes?_

"Sakura-san. What is the answer?" Jinno-sensei asked sharply.

Mikan's chin dropped from her hand and she jerked forward. "Umm, photosynthesis!"

"This is not biology Sakura-san. This is math, and if you don't pay attention, you will fail this too. For slacking off in my class, you will have an extra sheet of problems."

"What that's totally unfair!"

"Would you like to make it two pages? You are lucky I'm asking and not telling. Now pay attention."

Twelve lousy minutes later, the bell rang for lunch. Mikan met up with her friends Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru.

"Mikan-chan, what happened in class? Did you not get enough sleep?" Anna asked, worried as she got out her bento.

"Oh, well. I would have been awake if I didn't stay up so late doing homework. Ahem…no thanks to Hotaru." Mikan said with a glare directly towards her.

"You, baka. The homework is all easy. Only a baka like you wouldn't finish it in the time I gave you," Hotaru said mockingly, rolling her purple eyes to the back of her head.

"Hey, did you guys remember?" Nonoko asked all of a sudden. "Guess what holiday is coming up!"

"Is it a day where we don't have classes or homework?! I've been waiting for one of these. I can't wait to hang out with Hotaru all day instead of study!" Mikan said enthusiastically. "Even though I'm still mad at you right now."

"Um, sorry Mikan-chan, but we don't really get holidays off to miss classes so easily. No think about it. What's coming up very very soon?!"

"Oh my gosh you're right, Nonoko-chan! How could I forget? Valentine's Day is coming up! It's next week right?"

"Yep. I'm so excited. Valentine's Day is such a special holiday for couples and friendships. I should start making my cards for my friends!" Nonoko said, jumping up and down excitedly, her navy hair bouncing all around.

"What a good idea Nonoko-chan! I'm going to create a new delicious treat to bring in for everyone! Then we can celebrate the holiday in class with my baked goodies!" Anna said excitedly. "What will you guys do, Hotaru-chan, Mikan-chan?"

"Nothing of course," Hotaru said with a completely straight face, while eating her lunch. She had a piece of rice stuck on her cheek. "I'm not a Valentine's Day person. It's not my thing," she said expressionlessly. "Mikan is more of the person to be into that kind of "cheery" holiday." The other girls caught Hotaru's drift on the cheery line, but Mikan oversaw it quite easily.

"Well, this is my first Valentine's Day at Alice Academy, and I'm gonna make sure everyone has a great time! Especially my friends," she said with a cheerful smile that spread from her ears. The lunch bell rang, the girls put away their bentos, and class started.

As Narumi-sensei was going on about the Japanese language, Mikan's trail of thought had started up again. She thought of what to do for the special holiday coming up. _I've got it! I'll make a valentine for everyone! That ways no one feels left out. I'll even give them out to my SA classmates. _Mikan was so pleased with her idea that she decided to start as soon as she got back to her room.

**~~OO~~**

Mikan got to her room as soon as she could after class, not stopping to say a word to her friends. She settled down at her desk and thought about what to make. She had been so full of ideas in class, it couldn't be so hard to convey them into words or poems on cards, right?

"Waaahhh! I don't know what to make! It's hard to make every one personal and different. I guess I'll start with my friends first though."

Mikan got pieces of white, pink, and red paper, glue, glitter, markers, and scissors. She had asked Narumi-sensei to help her with getting materials for a special project, and he was eager to help right away. He found all of these things in such a short time, it's like he was ready for this in some odd, creepy way, Mikan had thought.

First, she cut out a basic sized heart from the red paper. She cut out a smaller pink heart and glued it in the middle of the red one. She took a purple marker and began to write.

'You are a sweet, compassionate, caring friend.

I'm lucky you are one of mine.

I love you and have a great day!

Mikan'

She folded the heart in the middle neatly and closed it with a heart sticker. On the outside she wrote: "Happy Valentine's Day Anna-chan! Love Mikan". She smiled at her beautiful yet simple masterpiece. She was now ready to make some more.

After about two and a half hours, Mikan decided to review her work. So far she had six cards done and they were all different. She had the one for Anna, her first, and another for Nonoko. It read "Roses are red, violets are blue, I'm so glad to have a friend as amazing as you! Love Mikan." It was a pink heart with tiny white ones glued on the inside.

Mikan also had a card for Iincho. It wasn't a poem like Nonoko's. "Iinchu-kun. I'm so appreciative of you. Without you I'd be lost, because Hotaru doesn't always stand up for me. But when she doesn't, I can always count on you. You are a truly amazing friend to have. Thanks. Happy V-Day! Love Mikan." This one was a red cut-out heart with a pink doily on the inside with glitter sparkling around.

The other three cards were also different in appearance. One was a pink heart with a small red doily with a few colored-in hearts. The other was a regular rectangle shaped card folded in the middle. It was white with red hearts cut out and pasted on.

The pink heart was for Sumire. It read, "Sumire-chan, I'm glad we've become friends, though I know after just a little more time, we will become greater friends and become closer. For now, I'm glad we've decided to get along. And thanks for all that you've done for me. Love Mikan."

The white letter was for Kokoroyomi. "Kokoro-kun. I'm glad we are friends. You are an adventurous and sometimes mischievous boy, but you are very fun to be around. Have a fun filled day! From Mikan."

The third card was for Kitsuneme-kun. Despite Mikan not hanging around him that often, she still felt they were enough of acquaintances to give him a card. She decided to give Valentine's only to her closer friends since it took so long for her to do them. His card was a red rectangular one that had a white doily pasted in the middle. It read: "Kitsuneme-kun. You are a very unique person and fun to play with. I hope we become closer friends soon and have a terrific day with lots of sweets! From Mikan."

Mikan had become quite tired after just a few fun hours of making cards for only some of her friends. She still had the most important card of all to create and it had to be the best: Hotaru's. _Wow. Making these pretty cards sure took a lot out of me. I should do my homework now, and maybe get some dinner. I'm not very tired .Then I will go to bed early and catch up on my sleep. I'll do some more tomorrow._

**End of chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything._

**Chapter 2:**

Mikan woke up as her cuckoo alarm clock that Hotaru had made for her rang. She got up, well rested from going to bed early the night before. She looked over at her desk. _Phew! I dreamed that my Valentine's for my friends were taken! That would be terrible. I can't wait for classes to be over today so I can do the rest._

Mikan got out of her bed, and dressed quickly. She was eager for breakfast, having skipped dinner last night to finish her cards, her homework, and getting to bed early, and only having eaten a cereal bar. She put on her boots, tucked her Valentine's and supplies in her desk drawer, and ran downstairs to breakfast.

Mikan sat down at a table by herself and started to dive into her 1-star breakfast of cereal, but just then she heard some familiar giggling voices. She whipped around to see Sumire and Wakako walking towards her with their hands over their mouths, laughing. They walked past Mikan and she overheard them speaking.

"Fanclub President, what are you writing in your Valentine's to Natsume and Ruka? Are you going to be their secret admirer? I want to, too."

"Of course I'm making a card for Natsume-kun, you dope! It will be very affectionate and romantic! And I guess you could write one to Ruka-kun, but I have to approve it first." They marched out of the dining room.

Mikan's bubbly morning smile flipped upside down into a slight frown. She pushed her bowl away slightly, then pulled it back remembering that she was hungry and actually did want to eat it.

_Why am I getting the slightest bit mad at Permy? I have no right to get mad over her wanting to make Valentine's for Ruka-pyon and Natsume-kun. They can do whatever they want, and so will I. I mean, I'm making cards for them, too, but I don't have to get all defensive about who else makes some for those two. We are just friends after all. Nothing more._

Mikan finished up her bowl, wondering where her friends were. She gathered her school bag and things and skipped off happily to her first class.

When she opened the classroom door, the whole room was engulfed in multiple conversations all centering around the same idea: Valentine's Day. Yesterday, only Nonoko had remembered, but today, everyone was in giddy anticipation of the upcoming holiday of chocolates, cards, and sweethearts.

"Mikan!" yelled a sweet and cheery voice from the other side of the classroom. It was Anna, who was sitting at a desk area with Nonoko, Iincho, and Hotaru. She had a huge pink heart in front of her and they each had a marker in their hands, except Hotaru of course.

"Look what we are making. It's a Valentine for Narumi-sensei! You are invited to help us with it, sign it, and give it to him on Valentine's Day!"

"Cool. It's very pretty. So how are your holiday preparations going guys? Hotaru?"

"You, baka. I already told you. I hate this holiday and I will carry on as if it were a normal school day. Baka," she said, muttering the last part under her breath slightly, but loud enough for Mikan to get a bit upset.

"I'm sure you don't really mean that. How could you not enjoy this holiday? Even if you don't have a secret admirer, you can still indulge in the candy your friends give you!" _You'll enjoy it this year, I promise. I will make it a Valentine's Day you will never forget._

"What about you, Mikan-chan? Have you made anything yet?" Iincho asked.

"Yes, have you made your love-dovey cards for Ruka-pyon and Natsume-kun, yet?" Hotaru asked in a snobbish mocking tone.

Mikan just stared at her blankly, unaware that Hotaru had just pointed out the evident feelings she sometimes had for the two of them. She didn't blush at all. She was too busy trying to understand what Hotaru had just so clearly asked.

"Aww. Hotaru-chan, don't be mean to Mikan-chan. Haha. You know she isn't comprehending what you mean. Just let her be," Iincho said, defending Mikan kindly.

"Well, why don't we have a Valentine card-making party in my room after classes end?" Anna proposed with a smile on her face spreading from ear to ear.

"I would love to guys, but I have some important and secretive things I need to tend to after class today. I'm sorry, maybe tomorrow," Mikan said, all of a sudden jumping back into the conversation. She said this as she eyed Hotaru with a glare.

"Well, okay. I'm sorry Mikan-chan, but we are going to have fun without you though," Nonoko replied.

"Don't worry. I'll make it up to you later."

"Okay class. Settle down and get your things out. We are taking notes on aerobic respiration today," Misaki-sensei announced to the class.

Mikan sat down at her seat behind Hotaru and in front of Natsume and Ruka. She got out her things and began taking notes, all the while thinking of her special Valentine she would make.

**~~OO~~**

Mikan ran up to her room, ready to start Valentine card-making session two. She got out her things and began creating furiously. She was in the middle of a frenzy of ideas and had to hurry to put them down on paper.

The final result was an overly large and precious Valentine. It was a giant red heart bigger than Mikan's head, with white lace and doilies around the edges. There were multiple pink heart inside and white cut outs of cupid figures. There was a simple message inside. "You are my special person, and I'm very thankful for you. You are mostly just mean to me, but deep down, I know you care and I will make it more evitable someday. Please be my Valentine, I only chose you, and that's because no matter what, I will always love you." She folded the card down the middle and wrote "To: My Secret Love, Love: Your Secret Admirer, Mikan."

Mikan put her things away, and left her Valentine neatly on her desk so it wouldn't get ruined, and she went to bed.

**~~OO~~**

It was Saturday, which meant that it was Ability Class Type day. Mikan got up early, and hurriedly got dressed. She had promised Tsubasa and Misaki that she would be there early to help them set up for a fun activity for the Special Class for today's class. She ran out the door and left for the Special Ability's classroom.  
Hotaru wondered up the stairs aimlessly. She was wondering what part of her brain was injured to make her want to do this, but she was going up to Mikan's room to take her down to breakfast with her before Ability Type classes. She walked up to Mikan's door, stood silently in front of the door for a minute, then pounded on the door.

"Mikan, open up. It's me. I'm walking to breakfast with you before today's classes to be nice. If you don't open this door immediately, I will gladly walk away and leave you." Nobody answered. Hotaru thought this was strange since Mikan usually slept late, not early, so maybe something was wrong with her. She opened the door, and walked inside.

No one was there. Hotaru looked around for signs of explanation. The only thing that stuck out was a bright red heart on Mikan's desk.

"_To: My Secret Love". This sure sounds important. But knowing Mikan, she'll never give it to Natsume. She would be too scared, embarrassed, dumb, and…since when does she understand love? She can't even tell that Ruka-pyon and Natsume-san have innocent crushes on her. She's such a baka. Poor Ruka-pyon, but it's evitable to everyone but Mikan that she likes Natsume-san more. Still, she's too immature to gather the courage to give this to Natsume-san. O well. Being the good friend that I am, I will have to take this upon myself, to help the baka deliver this Valentine to her "secret love". What would she do without me? _

With these thoughts crossing Hotaru's mind, she took the Valentine from Mikan's desk and left her room being careful not to be caught by suspecting peers and students. She took the Valentine to her room, and hid it in her desk. She vowed to keep it safe for Mikan's sake until the big day. Then she hurried off to breakfast and her Ability Type class.

**~~OO~~**

Mikan walked up the stairs after dinner drowsily. It had been a long day for the Special Abillity's class. They played many fun games, using their alices and ate a lot of food. They were all tired by the end. Mikan opened her door and fell on her bed facedown. She looked up so she could see her red Valentine once more before falling asleep, but when she looked at her desk, nothing was there. The Valentine was gone.

**End of chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything!!! Wahhhhh! Sorry this is such, a might I say suckie, story._

Mikan woke up, the Sunday's morning sun shining brightly on her face. She squinted her eyes, opened them a peek, and took a short glance at the clock. 7:25. Mikan closed her eyes again, and thought of the events which had lead up to her lying on top of her covers, in her uniform still, in a very uncomfortable position.

_I came up stairs, exhausted. Then I fell down on top of my bed to rest for a second. Then….that's it! My Valentine!_

She looked up immediately jerking her face to see the desk in a clear view. She was right it was gone.

_I wanted to see it once more before falling asleep, and it was gone. Then….I must have fainted at the shock that my very important, super special, ultra secret Valentine was missing. That explains my state._

Mikan got up anxiously, and hurriedly began to look around her room for the card. Her silky brown hair was now in messy half pigtails. Her hair swept past her eyes as she bent down to look for it under her desk. Nope. She scurried over to look under the bed, but it wasn't there either. She ran to the closet, thinking maybe she had hidden it. Even after she searched high and low, every inch of her room, it was still nowhere to be found. She changed her clothes into a light blue T-shirt and a frilly pink skirt. She put on her pink clogs and walked down depressed to breakfast.

When she entered the dining hall, she saw some of her friends already sitting at their usual table. Mikan got her 1-star breakfast of cereal routinely, like she had done it every day of her life. She shuffled over to the table, sat down, and slouched in her seat. "Mor'ing," she grumbled, half opening her dry mouth.

"Good morning, Mikan-chan. You uh..don't look your normal perky self this morning," Iincho said surprised. "What's happened?"

"Well, last night…" Mikan began, then took a large spoonful of Frosted Cheerios, and continued. "I walked into my room, and found that my very important Valentine, that I worked very long and hard on, was missing." Mikan began to tear up. "I don't know what could have happened to it! You guys don't know anything about it right? Please say you know what happened to it. I don't know what I'll do if I don't find it before Valentine's day!"

"Don't worry, Mikan-chan. I'll definitely help you look for it," Iincho said in a slightly apologetic tone.

"You probably just misplaced it you major baka." Hotaru inputted.

"I don't know Hotaru. I looked _everywhere_ I could think of that it had ever been."

"Well, it will definitely turn up in the nick of time, I'm sure," Hotaru said with a secret mischievious grin she thought no one had noticed.

"Umm, Hotaru-chan? What are you doing? What's with that malicious grin? Iincho said noting her shocked face as he called her name.

"Uhh..well…uh…nothing. I just mean that I…might..well..er…um…might help Mikan find it," Hotaru rambled out, wiping her face in relief under the table.

"Really Hotaru?!? That would be soooo nice of you!!!! I can't thank you enough! After all, this Valentine is very important to me."

"Whose it for anyways you baka? What are you going to do with it come Valentine's Day? Do you have the courage to give it to it's owner? Probably not…" Hotaru said, remembering her plan to help Mikan with her crush.

"Well, if I told you Hotaru, it wouldn't be a secret Valentine would it? And after convincing myself through much talk, I have gathered the strength and courage inside to give it to who it is meant to go to…I think."

The three friends cleared their plates, and left the dining hall.

"Well, why don't we go to Central Town now, since it's our day off?" Hotaru asked all of a sudden.

"Yeah that sounds super fun, especially with you guys. But wait, what about finding my card?" Mikan said caught in a very serious dilemma.

"Yeah, we can do that later. We still have another day to find it. And besides, we can go buy chocolate for our Valentine's in Central Town, at the Chocolate Shop. The one owned by the family with the same Alice as Anna, though much better and highly more developed. Now our errand is about Valentine's Day, then we can look for your card," Hotaru replied rolling her eyes, hoping Mikan would become too distracted to remember looking for her card later on.

"Oooh. We can get Howalon as well right? Please? Yay, I'm so excited!" Mikan squealed as she imagined the soft pink fluff floating right into her moistened mouth. She was looking off in the distance and started drooling, her eyes wide open and gleaming.

"I thought you weren't making any cards and such, Htoaru-chan," Iincho interjected. "As I remember it, you said, quote, 'I'm doing nothing of course. I'm not a Valentine's Day person. It's not my thing.' Did you not say this?" Iincho asked unsure of Hotaru's motives for the sudden shopping trip.

"Shut up. Before I hit you with one of my many hurtful inventions," she replied coldly, her face expressionless as ice.

"Be careful, Iincho-kun. All of those things really hurt. I would know," Mikan said nervously, cowering.

Iincho started to shake nervously as well. "Okay then, without any further questions, we shall go to Central Town."

Hotaru replied with a cold "Hmph," and lead the way down the walkway to Central town.

**~~OO~~**

"Those free samples get me every time! The part I love the most about them, besides the chocolatey goodness, is the being free part!"

"That would be every part of it, moron," Hotaru said turning her head slowly away from Mikan, a dab of chocolate lay right below her bottom lip.

"Mikan couldn't help not surpressing her laughter any longer. She covered her mouth, turned away from Hotaru, and chuckled hysterically and quite loudly into her hand.

"What's your problem, you freak?"

"N-nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing at all." Mikan turned away quickly to giggle quickly once more. Iincho smiled at Mikan's joke and Hotaru's surprising stupidity.

"Now I have some chocolates for my Valentine's! They even have different flavored fillings inside of the tiny chocolates. That's amazing that they are filled with such sweet, sugary goodness." Mikan began drooling at the thought. "Now it's time to visit the Howalon shop!" she said, completely forgetting about her "sweet, sugary goodness filled chocolates".

"Hotaru-chan, since it was your idea to come here, aren't you going to get some sweets for the holiday? Or anything at all?" Iincho asked.

"No. I told you, it's not my thing…I just came here to lighten Mikan's mood. I knew she would go crazy over the sweets she would want to buy." Hotaru turned in the direction of the Howalon shop.

"That was nice of you, Hotaru-chan. Wow. That was very unexpected, but _I'm_ the one who reminded _you_ that you didn't like this holiday. Sheesh. Trying to tell me you remembered all on your own…" he began mumbling to himself.

They walked along the town street until they arrived at the Howalon shop window which had a huge line emerging from the desk. They joined the line and waited for awhile so Mikan could get her precious Howalon.

"Hey," Ruka said walking up to the three in line. "Whatcha guys doing in Central Town today? Besides getting Mikan more Howalon?" he asked, flashing Mikan a wide smile. She immediately blushed and turned her head down. Hotaru saw this and smiled to herself.

"We are here getting chocolates for Mikan's Valentine's for the class, Nogi-san," Hotaru replied.

"I can't wait to receive mine, Mikan-chan," Ruka said slightly nervous and blushing a bit, but mostly confidently.

_Oh, holy crap! I can't believe I forgot to make a Valentine for Ruka-pyon!! No, I couldn't forget, I just ran out of time. I even made Permy one, but not Ruka-pyon?! What the hell is wrong with me? He's one of my very good friends. How awful of me. I'm a failure of a good friend!_

"And yourself? Are you out with Hyuuga-san today?" Hotaru said, ending Mikan's mental spaz attack.

"Oh, yeah. Natsume's over there in the manga shop. I saw you guys as we walked into the store and thought I'd say hello. I'll go get him."

"No, no. That's quite alright Ruka-pyon," Mikan said suddenly after jerking her head up at the mention of his name. "We don't really need to see him."

"I think someone here is actually thinking quite different, but, it's his choice," Hotaru said staring at Mikan's head.

"He doesn't need to see us or talk to us goodness! He can do whatever the hell he pleases. Even if he couldn't, he'd do it anyways!" Mikan was getting all excited, and you could tell it in her voice.

"Do what?" A harsh, yet calm voice asked.

"We were just saying that Natsume-kun does whatever he pleases whether he's allowed to or-" looking up, Mikan's eyes met Natsume's. Her face turned tomato red immediately and she backed away quickly, fearing Natsume or Hotaru might hurt her at her rudeness. "Uh…nothing Natsume-kun."

"Uh-huh. Whatever, ugly." Natsume rolled his eyes and turned to Ruka. "Ruka come on let's leave now. I'm ready to go somewhere else now."

"Um, okay. Well, I'll see you guys later probably. Bye." Ruka waved goodbye as he ran to catch up with Natsume who had gotten a head start on leaving the Howalon line, and the group of three standing in it.

"Rude," Hotaru said, watching the two walk away in the growing distance.

"Umm, Hotaru…you are rude most of the time, too," Mikan said.

"Do you want me to hurt you, Mikan? I thought not," she answered her own question as Mikan scurried out of Hotaru's arm length.

After waiting in the long Howalon line, and after Mikan got her precious puffy sweet Howalon, the three headed back to the dormitories.

**~~OO~~**

_How could I possibly have forgotten a card for one of my best friends?!? It must have been my focus on my very important card that overshadowed Ruka-pyon's. That's right! My card is missing. Dam Hotaru, she promised to help look for it! Where did she run off to? Oh wait, I should do a card for Ruka-pyon first. Then I won't feel as bad when I'm looking for my other one. Okay, off to work!_

Mikan hurriedly but thoughtfully crafted a card for Ruka, with cut-outs of hearts and animals. Mikan smiled at her bunny cut-out which she liked the best of her animals. She wrote a note inside: "Ruka-pyon- Have a happy happy Valentine's Day!! Hope your day is sweet! –Mikan.

_That should do it! Now, _yawn, _time to rest up._ Mikan curled up on her bed, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything!!! Wahhhhh!!!_

**Chapter 4**

BUZZ!!! BUZZ!!! RING RING!!! BEEP BEEP! Mikan's cuckoo clock was going crazy as the alarm triggered all the noise. Mikan jumped, waking up so suddenly she feel off her bed.

"I'm gonna be late!!! Again!!!! Gotta hurry!!! Shoot, no breakfast today, as usual!!! I really need to start getting up earlier." Mikan hopped around on one foot trying to put a shoe on as she was crossing the room to grab her bag. She ran out the door and hurried as fast as her skinny little legs could carry her.

When Mikan got to her classroom door, she put one hand on the door pane, the other on her thigh. She hung over breathing fairly hard, her head down. "I….made….it. I can't….be…lieve…I did..it."

"Thank you for joining us this morning Sakura-san." Narumi-sensei said, smiling at mikan.

"What!! I didn't…make it?! But…I ran….so fast…….I almost….died," Mikan said still clearly out of breath.

"Too bad you didn't. We could have finally been rid of you," a mean, hot-tempered voice said from the back.

"That's my Natsume-kun!" Sumire said, spitting her tongue out at Mikan.

"Why….you!! If…I wasn't…about to die…..from lack of…..air….right now….I'd kill…..you," Mikan hardly managed.

"I'd like to see that," Natsume said, not even opening his eyes to look at Mikan.

"Now, now children. We are all friends here. No enemies in class B!" Narumi said smiling, trying to lighten the mood, but completely aware that that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Okay. As you all should know, Valentine's Day is tomorrow!" he said as Mikan dragged herself with much effort to her desk spot. "So as a class celebration, we are not having a regular class and we will celebrate with games, food, and drinks!! But we have to work hard today so compensate for tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Yay!!! Yeah!!!" most of the class cheered.

"Do we have to come? Even if we don't want to?" some of Natsume's followers asked.

"You aren't supposed to ask, you idiots! You just don't come!" Sumire silently shouted at them, surprised by their sudden stupidity.

"Of course you have to come to the class party, you sillies!" Narumi said with a cheerful chuckle. "And now that you have given me the idea that you won't be coming…again, I will make sure that you _are_ there- every one of you. And if you aren't…you will all get in some trouble," he said in an amused voice, smiling as he said it. "You wouldn't want that to happen on such a wonderful holiday would you?? Haha. I didn't think so. Oh you silly boys." Narumi closed his eyes, smiled wide, and laughed a little, impressed with his intimidating tone, or what he thought was an intimidating tone.

"Now then, onto class for today…."

Class droned on and on. Mikan sat, appearing tentative, but with her mind elsewhere, in a very far place.

_Where the hell could it be?!?!?! I've checked everywhere I can possibly think of. Wahhhhh!!! I have to re-take and double check everywhere I've been in the last two days just to make sur, even if I don't remember taking it off my desk._

After class, Mikan walked slowly towards Hotaru hanging her head.

"Hey, Hotaru?"

"Baka?"

"Um, remember yesterday before we went to Central Town? Do you remember what you told me?"

"Well, I probably told you that you are the stupidest, worst, most likely to fail, idiotic, moron-like baka, or something like that. But I don't know, I say a lot of things," Hotaru said, not even looking up from her Mechanic, Inventors' Parts Catalogue from a machinery parts shop in Central Town.

"O well, I- hey wait! That wasn't very nice Hotaru! You meanie! I hate you!"

"You baka, I hate _you_."

"WHAT?! No you don't, and don't worry, I didn't mean it either. Okay, you told me yesterday that you would help me look for my card. You promised Hotaru. Don't be a bad friend."

"Wouldn't you think she already was?" Iincho said jokingly. Hotaru whipped around and hit him, luckily only with her hand, and not one of her malicious inventions.

"So….your point?"

"Well, you promised, so you have to keep your promise now! I'm not asking anymore. I'm telling you that you are gonna help me right now!" Mikan said, having mustered all of her courage and anger to help her confront Hotaru like this.

"Oh really? Would you like to say that again?" Hotaru held up her arms, wearing the deer hoof glove on one hand, and holding up the baka gun in the other.

"Oh my Jesus no!!!! I'm so sorry Hotaru. I will never disrespect you again! I swear. Please no, don't hurt me no, please god, if there is a god, please help Hotaru say no to hurting others. Please no Hotaru!"

"That's what I thought……..but fine. I will help you because I have nothing better to do. That's the only reason, not even because I promised."

Mikan gave Hotaru a huge bear hug. "Oh thank you, thank you. Although you should be doing this anyways, and besides that, friends are supposed to help friends in need." Hotaru lifted her baka gun again. "Haha. I mean, you are just an angel from above! I'm sure there is a god up there now…..somewhere." Mikan muffled the last bit so Hotaru wouldn't hear and threaten her again.

"Where was it last seen?"

"Umm," Mikan thought with her hand under chin. "Definitely the last time I saw it was two nights ago and it was sitting on my desk. I had just finished making it, and went to bed right after. It's really important. It's for a very special person and I need to get it back. Also, if you guys find it, please DO NOT open it. It has a very special message inside, and I don't wanna get all embarrassed because you had read it. So just don't, please."

"Yeah, like you will really find the courage in your tiny little coward body, to give it to this 'special' person anyways," Hotaru said with no faith in Mikan. _That's why I've taken the liberty as a friend to give it to 'this person' for you.I'm giving you a little push, well more like a huge shove, but I'm helping you with this need of yours, so just hold on Mikan. It's gonna be fine if you don't find it._

"I will so find it. Then I _will _give it to my special person, because they mean so much more to me than they could imagine. Let's get looking!"

Iincho, Hotaru, and Mikan looked everywhere they were allowed to go. They looked through Mikan's entire room, the dormitory halls, the dining room, the homeroom, the Special Abilities classroom, even the walkways between buildings and Central Town.

"I know for sure that I didn't take it into the Northern Woods with me the last time we visited Mr. Bear with Tsubasa-senpai. I didn't even have it made then. I also am positive I didn't take it to Central Town because it was lost or taken before we went there yesterday. I think we've checked everywhere. It's hopeless."

"Mikan-chan, don't give up hope," Iincho said trying to provide Mikan with reassuring words, although he was doubting them himself.

"Maybe you should just give up. You could just make another card," Hotaru said trying to discourage Mikan. _It's probably best if you just stopped now, and didn't make another card, since well, I have it in my backpack right here. I'm sorry Mikan. I wish I could tell you, but I know you. You would have too much of a nervous breakdown to accomplish this task. That's why General Imai is on the case. To help her best friend with her life loves is now her duty! Wow. I think I've gone insane because of this holiday. Me trying to actually help someone?! What nightmare have I fallen into? What a dumb question, probably Mikan's. Only she would bother to dream up a scenario where I actually help people, and HER at the least. O well. No backing out now. General Imai will not fail. She will help her friend in such a time of need!_

"Maybe you're right. I should just stop."

"Mikan-chan, it's okay. It'll turn up," Iincho said hopefully.

"Thanks Prez, but I have looked everywhere twice now! I don't even want to make another one anymore." Mikan sat at her desk in the empty homeroom, her chin on the table. All of a sudden she perked up. "You know what guys? I'm gonna be just fine."

"Are you sure Mikan-chan?"

"Yeah. That person won't even know what they're missing. They didn't even know it was coming, and it's okay with me now, I've realized. Oh hey. It's dinner time right now!"

"It is? How could I be missing dinner for a search party for a card that we didn't even find? I'm out of here."

"Mikan-chan. You coming?"

"Yeah. You guys go on to dinner, and save me a seat. I'll be there in a minute. I'll just get my things from earlier."

"Even if you weren't coming, I'd still go," Hotaru said as she raced out the door, speeding away to her hot three-star dinner that was awaiting her.

"Okay, but hurry Mikan!" Iincho said, smiling now that mikan appeared to be in a better mood. But she wasn't.

_I should at least hide my pain. I don't want them to be sad at my expense. They have nothing to do with it. They don't need to be brought down by my negative attitude. For now, I'll just pretend to be happy. Tomorrow, I just won't be __**as **__perky as usual, but a little for their sakes. I'm sure something will work itself out in the end somehow. Maybe, just maybe._

**~~OO~~**

_The day I've been waiting for has finally arrived. But now, I don't have everything to show for it. I'll attempt to be happy though._

Mikan got all of her cards gathered together in a bag. She then got dressed, got everything she needed together, and headed down to breakfast.

The dining hall was decorated with red and pink hearts all over. On the walls, on the tables, everywhere you looked there were giant hearts, doilies, Cupid cut-outs. Even Heart covered party hats were sitting at the tables. White, red, magenta, and rose pink confetti covered the middle of the tables. Tissue paper cut outs were placed on the middle of the table as well. Red shimmery sparkly garlands hung from the fire places and window sills. There were a lot of white, pink, and especially red bunches of roses in beautiful vases set on all of the tables as centerpieces. They not only looked beautiful, but smelled enchanting as well.

Mikan's sadness was just about gone because of how uplifting the decorations were, but as she stopped right outside Class B, her stomach flipped, and she was depressed again. _It's okay. I'm gonna have a good time celebrating with everyone. Something will work out, I know it. It just has to._

Mikan gathered herself, lifted her head, smiled widely, and proceeded slowly into the noisy classroom.

**Thanks for reading this far. That must have been hard seeing as this isn't the best story. I'm still proud of it though. I will get better! Anyways, final chapter is going up, none other than the big day itself…Valentine's Day! Yes, that's right. The final chapter is going up on V-day. Hope u check it out and thanks! Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much to whoever has read this far. I don't mean to praise myself, but I like my story and I think every chapter I get better. Or 3-5 are all better than 1-2. Sorry that this story wasn't as good as others. I mucho recommendo animeprincess93's stories because they are all so good. ******** luv . I wanted to put up the last chap on V-day cuz tht wud b special and cool! So hear ya go, ****please review since this is the last chapter! ****That wud make me feel great, on V-day! Thanks for reading. Now when you're done, I'm serious, go review this. Por favor!**

_Disclaimer: I own mucho nothingo. Which mucho sux._

**Chapter 5: Final Chapter**

Mikan stepped confidently into the classroom. She was faking the huge wide smile that stretched from one of her ears to the other. She added an extra perk into her step as she approached her desk spot. Hotaru and Iincho smiled at her.

"Feeling better, I presume?" Iincho asked delighted. "That's the Mikan-chan we know and love."

"Some of us that is," Hotaru said, smilingly as widely as Mikan. "Me included of course."

Hearing this made Mikan's smile become real. "Hotaru, you're being nice to me?"

"Just a little. Don't let it go to your head too much," she said, cutting off her smile and making a straight line with her lips, making no emotion whatsoever.

"I'm going to do my best to have fun with the others today."

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Mikan-chan."

"Good morning class. Happy Valentine's Day!" It was Narumi and he was dressed in a bizarre costume. He had a bright pink shirt on with a million ruffles all over. Under that was a huge white diaper. He had white wings on, a bow in one hand, an arrow in the other, a quiver around his arm, and a halo headband. He had red tights on under the diaper which did actually help make it look less scary. (Just a tiny bit though.) Then he had white slippers on. "I'm Cupid in case you couldn't tell."

"What the hell is with that getup?!" a lot of the class asked in unison to no one in particular.

"This? Oh, this is just something I threw together at the last minute with some things I found in my closet."

"WHAT?"

"What the hell?"

"What's wrong with you, you perverted teacher?!"

"Who the hell has any of that stuff in their closet lying around?! Let alone putting any of it together."

"Do you like it? I think it fits the occasion nicely. Don't you?" Narumi asked ecstatic with the responses he was getting to his outfit.

"Wow. That's just…well, I can't really say what that just is. I can't sum it up into one word, but weird might be the only thing I can say right now," Ruka said to Natsume. Natsume rolled his eyes and "hmphed".

* * *

Flashback from that morning:

"Narumi, you aren't really gonna wear that ridiculously embarrassing and perverted outfit in front of a bunch of 10 year olds are you?" Misaki asked, eyeing Narumi like he was a creeper molester.

"Well of course I'm going to. It's my Valentine's Day take on Cupid!"

"You are more twisted than I could imagine. You are just sick sometimes." Misaki looked down, resting his chin on his chest, his eyes closed, and hands covering his eyes in major disgust. "Poor kids."

* * *

"First I need to make sure Natsume-kun and his friends are here." Narumi counted the members in the class, and when he had all thirty two of them counted, he continued. "Okay class. We are now going to start the fun of today! We can either play a game or deliver our Valentine's Day cards and gifts. What should we do first?"

"Games!"

"Cards!"

"Well, we seem to be in a predicament right about now. How about we play a couple of games, then deliver our cards, then eat, and then play more games?"

"Okay."

"Alright. What should we play first? Musical chairs or Spin the Bottle?!"

"What kind of choices are those? You don't have anything that's not as lame as those?" a boy in the back left of the classroom asked, annoyed.

"Spin the Bottle!" yelled another boy from somewhere in the room. Everyone laughed.

"Haha. I thought someone would pick that. Too bad I was only kidding about that one."

"Awww," said another random voice. More laughing followed.

The class participated in a few rounds of musical chairs, most of them anyways. Natsume and Ruka sat at their desks. Natsume napping with his manga covering his face, while Ruka playing with Bunny-boo. Hotaru was not participating as well. She appeared to be reading a very boring magazine about mechanics, but was really contemplating what to do about Mikan's Valentine, and how to do it. When the time for Valentine passing around arrived, Hotaru would strike.

"Koko-kun is our winner of musical chairs, for the third time in a row." Having used his Alice, Koko knew exactly when Narumi was going to turn off the music and was always prepared to sit immediately. "Let's give him a round of applause, and he gets the prize of a giant chocolate bunny! Good job, Koko-kun!"

"It's okay Bunny-boo. Just don't look," Ruka said as Koko took an enormous bite from his chocolate bunny's head, taking one whole ear off in one chomp.

"Now I think we should have half of the class pass out their Valentine's and gifts, while the other half helps set out napkins and such for our food and drinks. "

Mikan decided gloomily that she would help set up for snacks. Just about everyone else jumped to their feet and claimed to be part of the half that would pass out Valentine's.

"Since there's so much confusion on who should do what, how about the first half of the alphabet while pass out Valentine's, and the second half of the alphabet will set up for snacks," Narumi proposed cleverly.

*Iincho, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Sumire, and Mikan started setting up the plastic cups, plates, and napkins. Then they set up a buffet of cupcakes, brownies, punch, juice, fruit, cookies, candy hearts, lollipops, and of course chocolate.

"I worked really hard baking some of this stuff for the whole class for today," Anna said proud of her cooking/baking Alice.

"It all looks so wonderful. I'm so excited to eat it!" Nonoko said as she was setting up the brownies and cookies with Iincho.

"This is dumb. I should be giving my Valentine's to Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun right now! Not setting up stupid plates with you losers," Sumire said poutily, while setting up the plates in a stack at the start of the buffet.

"Stop complaining, Permy. It's not our fault your last name starts with an S, so don't whine to us," Mikan said, stating her plain annoyance with Permy's attitude. "You are really quite annoying sometimes and a nuisance to listen to."

"You're calling me a nuisance? Why you-"

"Girls. It's Valentine's Day. Don't argue for at least today," Anna interjected. "Let's get along."

On the other side of the room, Natsume and Ruka were exchanging small cards.

"Thanks Natsume. You're my best friend, and I'm glad to have you," Ruka said fondly of his friend.

"It's no problem. I just got you that small card when we were in Central," Natsume responded cooly.

* * *

Last names: Tobita **Yuu**, Anna **Umenomiya**, Nonoko **Ogasawara**, Kokoro **Yome**, Sumire **Shoda**, and of course Mikan **Sakura**.

* * *

Hotaru took her ooportunity. _How could it get any easier? Mikan is totally distracted over there, and Natsume is in reach with Permy being busy, too. This is better than I was expecting. Now to seize the opportunity while it is still at hand._Hotaru grabbed the heart out of her bag, and slowly walked towards Natsume.

"Hmph. What do you want, Imai?"

"Well normally I wouldn't be conversing with you by free will, but I have a mission that I must complete." Hotaru pulled the card out from behind her back. It had been somewhat hard to conceal from everyone at once because it was so humongous, but Hotaru whipped it out quickly and held it forward.

"What the hell?"

"Just take it you jerk."

"Why would I accept a Valentine from someone like you?"

"It's not from me you moron. Don't think of yourself so highly that you would be _my_ Valentine. You are too full of yourself, I can't believe she likes you." Hotaru mumbled the last bit, but Natsume heard anyways.

"What the hell are you talking about, you weirdo?"

"Just take the damn card." Hotaru walked right up to him, thrust the card into his lap, and stepped back.

Mikan turned her head, having heard what she thought were Natsume and Hotaru's voices. _Why would they be talking? Hotaru hates Natsume. Wait, why do I care? Oh, yes, because I want to protect Hotaru from that meanie. Yeah, that's definitely why._

As Mikan located Hotaru and Natsume's positions, her jaw dropped. _Could that possibly be it? No way! Hotaru said she hadn't seen it. She said she would tell me if she saw anything that matched the description I gave her of my card. Can it be?_ Mikan started to bolt to the opposite side of the classroom.

Natsume had opened the card and was reading its heartfelt contents. "You are my special person, and I'm very thankful for you. You are mostly just mean to me, but deep down, I know you care and I will make it more evident someday. Please be my Valentine, I only chose you, and that's because no matter what, I will always love you." He finished reading just as Mikan halted to a stop in front of him and Hotaru.

_That's it. That has to be it. That's totally it. I know it. _Mikan was in total disbelief that her Valentine had beena round the whole time, and now it was being given to someone. _Who would take my card and give it to whoever they feel like? It even has my name on it. Who's reading it right now? _Natsume closed the card and flipped it to the front. He stared at it for a second, then he looked up from the card, staring straight at Mikan. _Oh my gosh, that's…_

"To: My Secret Love, Love: Your Secret Admirer, Mikan," Natsume recited. Anyone close enough to hear, started to giggle and laugh. Natsume couldn't stop the hint of color appearing on his cheeks. He tried to somehow secretly hide it, and then tried to ignore it altogether.

"Wow. That was pathetic and stupid."

"Don't make fun of my card you mean jerk. I hate you!"

"Well, it says right here, 'I will always love you', so obviously, you're lying," Natsume said with a glare, and a wicked smile, trying to be cool about it.

"That isn't even for you! How did you get that? Tell me!" The smirk of amusement on Hotaru's face immediately dropped to the wide open jaw position. Natsume's cheeks turned a deeper pink, and his mouth opened slightly with a confused look on his face. Mikan had started to cry, tears now flowing down her cheeks.

"What do you mean it's not for him, Mikan?" It was Hotaru who spoke. "I'm so confused."

"Did you give him that card Hotaru? Did you lie to me about not being able to find it, because you had it all along so you could ruin me?"

"Mikan, no. I went up to your room a couple of days ago to go to breakfast with you. You weren't there, and I saw this card on your desk." Hotaru had started to cry lightly. "It said, 'To: My Secret Love' and I thought I knew who that was. I figured you would get too scared to give your card to this 'love' of yours like you always do. So I took the liberty as your best friend, to help you out by delivering this card for you. I just wanted to help and make you happy on this special day of love and friendship." Tears were slowly streaming down hotaru and Mikan's cheeks.

"Really? Hotaru, is that true?"

"You bet it is."

"That's the nicest thing you have ever done for me, Hotaru." Sniff, sniff. "But my special most important card was for my favoritest specialist best person ever. The person I care about and love over all others: you."

Hotaru's jaw dropped slightly. Then it formed a huge smile. Hotaru walked closer and gave Mikan a huge hug. She started sniffling and giggling at the same time.

"What? What is it Hotaru?"

"Nothing, baka. It's just you." Mikan smiled.

"Hotaru, you're my best friend and I love you so much." Mikan hugged Hotaru back.

"I know you do, and I love you too, baka. I love you too." The two friends were locked in a very cute, big hug of major friendship, both smiling, and both happy to be there.

Hotaru pushed Mikan away, breaking the hug. "Okay, now that that's settled, you need to deal with that." Hotaru pointed at a very out of it looking Natsume.

"What?! Hotaru! This is all your fault! You fix it. You are so mean to me sometimes!"

Hotaru skipped over to the buffet table to explain to the others.

"What the heck was going on over there?!" Sumire shouted at Hotaru.

"None of your business. Now get back to work."

"I don't take orders from anyone. Especially not people who are friends with _her_ over there, like yo-"

Cling! "What were you saying?" Hotaru was smiling at the knocked down Permy, one hand on her hip, holding up the other with the deer hoof glove on it.

Mikan turned around slowly and cautiously. "Umm, Natsume-kun? About the card, umm. Sorry it wasn't for you. I feel sorta bad."

"I don't need your sympathy. It was a retarded disgusting card anyways," Natsume remarked, looking down and away from Mikan's face.

"What?! I was trying to be nice to you! And it's not like I actually care about you anyways. I definitely don't care about your feelings either. Jeez. You are so annoying!" Mikan raised her arms, swinging them around wildly above her head as she walked away.

His head still having been face down, Natsume looked up slightly to catch a peek at Mikan. His lips formed a smile as he watched her walk away, her arms flailing in the air. "Even if it wasn't meant for me, I will probably always love _you _anyways," he said under his breath.

The whole class passed out their cards and ate and drank and had a wonderful Valentine's Day party.

Mikan passed out her cards to everyone: Iincho, Anna, Nonoko, Kitsuneme (Koko's friend), Koko, Sumire (who accepted it willingly, but with complaints), Hotaru of course, and Narumi. Mikan walked over and delivered her card to Ruka, who blushed and got all cutesy embarrassed when receiving it. When Mikan handed it to Ruka, Natsume just slouched and hmphed.

Mikan started to walk away, then turned around and skipped up to Natsume. She handed him a piece of red tissue paper. Natsume read it: "'To Natsume. Here, Happy Valentine's Day. –Mikan'. What is it?"

Mikan walked up closer to Natsume and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then she turned a tomato color and ran away. "Haha, Natsume," Ruka said pointing and laughing. Natsume hit him on the arm and turned away. While Ruka was rubbing his arm, Natsume touched his cheek with his hand, and smiled.

The End…

* * *

…**to my perfect Valentine's Day Story. Yay!!! Thanks so much for reading, now go ****review**** please!! You should go review because I like to think you liked it and cuz its V-day and Id love reviews on v-day and they'd be appreciated anyways! ****Happy Valentine's Day!!!**** I hope you enjoyed!! By the way, I counted and Mikan gave out 10 Valentine's. that's not important, I just thought it was cool that it was accidentally and perfectly 10 cards. Also I know it was late when I put this up, but I HAD to put it up on V-day and at the time I published it, I had practically JUST finished it. Thanks!! REVIEW!!! Please. **** ****Also, this whole story on Microsoft word, is 21 pages and then this end bolded stuff starts the 22****nd**** page exactly. This chapter 5 alone is 7 pages (w/ the bolded stuff) So thanks so much for reading all the way through! I think this chap was the best, its my fav. Thanks again! Review plz! Thnx! **

**3 much love,**

**GAanime3193**


End file.
